1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computer networks and more particularly to routing devices for a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers increasingly communicate with other computers via a communication network. The network allows a computer to provide a variety of services that cannot be performed by the computer individually. For example, a collection of computers can allow users to participate in an online game, where users compete in a common game environment shared between the computers. However, as the amount of information communicated by a computer to a communication network increases, the computer resources can become stressed, causing undesirable delays in information transfer. This can result in a poor user experience. For example, the user can experience network lag, where information transferred by the network is not processed by the computer with sufficient speed, such that the user is able to perceive the delay in the information transfer. Further, network lag and other network transfer problems can impact a wide variety of applications, such as gaming applications, voice communication applications, and the like.